The Geology Affair
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: What could have happened after Amy had dragged a drunk Sheldon to his bedroom in "The Relationship Diremption"?


Sheldon stumbled into his room. „Whooops"

He laughed and then tried to hold back a hiccup. Amy sighed and closed the bedroom door. No more wine for Sheldon. Most of all not as much as Penny.

"Hey… hey… what are you doing in my bedroom!" Sheldon pulled down his eyebrows.

"I brought you here and I've been to your bedroom before" Amy really tried to be patient with him but it was hard.

She went over to him, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the bed. He let himself fall on it and chuckled. "It's so bouncy!"

Amy rolled her eyes, got on her knees and took Sheldon's socks of. But she had hardly managed the task, when the lanky physicist suddenly stood up, hopped onto his bed and started jumping on it.

Amy got back up and looked at him open-mouthed. It was kind of awkward watching this tall grown-up man jumping around on his bed like a kid. But on the other hand it was very cute to see him having so much fun.

"Bouncy bouncy bouncy!" He screamed.

"Okay, Sheldon, that's enough! Get down!" Amy tried to grab him but he jumped back and away from her. "Hey, stop it! You're gonna fall down and hurt yourself!"

Amy grabbed once again and managed to get his pants into her hands. But as Sheldon wouldn't stop jumping, his pants came off.

"Oh dear" Amy mumbled and tried not to look straight ahead. "Sheldon. Sit down."

The physicist jumped up one last time and then landed on his butt. "Ohhh, that was funny!"

Amy pulled Sheldon's pants off completely, folded them and put them on a nearby chair.

When she turned around, Sheldon was lying on his bed and looking at her with puppy eyes. Amy wasn't quite sure what was going on. She had never had to deal alone with a drunken Sheldon.

"What about my shirt?" He tugged it a little and then grinned.

Amy wasn't sure if this was flirting or if he was just acting like a little boy. Sheldon sat up and raised his arms. Alright… little boy.

The neurobiologist pulled the shirt up and over her boyfriend's head. She slightly bit her lips when she saw him lying there just in his boxers. It was very tempting. But he was very drunk.

She folded the shirt and put it next to his pants. When she turned back around, Sheldon was about to take off his undergarment.

"W… what are you doing?"

"Undressing" It was remarkable how he still could slap on that 'Why are you asking stupid questions' look while being so incredibly drunk.

"Wait, I think you can sleep in your boxers!"

"But it's uncomfortable…"

"Sheldon, keep them on!"

Sheldon pushed his lower body up and pulled his underwear down. Amy immediately closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Can you fold that, too?" She opened her eyes again just in time to catch his boxers.

Amy was relieved, that Sheldon had slipped under the blanket when she turned back around. "Alright, time to sleep"

"I don't wanna sleep yet. Read something to me, Amy!" He cuddled into his bed and smiled at her.

The neurobiologist sighed and went back out to the living room. She looked around, then grinned and grabbed the Geology book before walking back.

* * *

She handed the book to Sheldon and tried to hold back a laugh as he happily opened it. He skipped forwards to some pictures in the middle. Then he kept staring at a specific picture.

"Oh Amy" He sighed and ran his hand over the page full of devotion.

Amy bent over a little and saw a picture of two round rocks. She was confused and pulled her eyebrows down. Why was he eyeing them with such a loving look in his eyes?

"Oh Amy" Sheldon mumbled again. "They remind me of your bosom"

Her jaw dropped a few inches and she stared at him in disbelief.

The drunk physicist put his hand on the page and looked up. "Can I see your breasts?"

"Noo!" Amy blurted out and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh please! You're my girlfriend!" He pouted a little and looked at her with his puppy eyes again.

"Sheldon! No!" Amy grumbled. "Enough now! Sleep!"

She took the book out of his hands and tossed it next to him.

"Okay okay" He sighed and pulled the blanket up under his chin.

Amy shook her head. "Good night"

She turned around and was about to leave his room, when she heard him clear his throat. Her quizzically look streaked him seconds later.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Those words sounded familiar but she wasn't sure if he meant the same as she had done a few days ago.

Sheldon sat up and leaned on his elbow. Insecurely Amy marched back to him and stopped in front of the bed.

Sheldon took the sides of her cardigan, pulled her down and planted his lips onto hers. After a few minutes he let go and fell back onto his pillow, eyes still closed.

Amy grinned, shook her head and silently went out of his bedroom.


End file.
